Eternal Defiance
Eternal Defiance was the origin of all rulebreaking phenomenon until her banishment into the mortal realm by an extremely powerful entity who may have been The True God as punishment for her actions by living as a human being and dealing with the instability of humanity propendency for self-annihilation as well complacency. She is currently trapped in the form of an unknown human female in her late 20s on the planet Earth within our Universe. 'Description' An equal but opposite aspect of all that is order and rule abiding, she was once an unfathomable, indescribable and unmatched presence existing far beyond not only all imaginable Altarcae but beyond even the beings that existed within the Metempiric Space that surrounded it. Everything from the failure of logic, nonexistence, impossibilities, dialethias, the rampant pataphysics, the existence of transfictionals, the source of transcendence, unpredictability, chaos, indeterminism, uncertainty and the fights between omnipotent entities are her children, creation and machinations. She oversees and also collaborates with rogue aspect lords like The Rulebreaker and other rulebreakers which The Rulebreaker does not even realise is happening, in order to inflict disorganisation and interrupt the plans of The True God, whatever they may be. She is often considered to be undetectable, even nonexistent, which is why only those she assists in rulebreaking are known to be rulebreakers, rather than her herself. She loves to destroy outdated conventions, creating new possibilities by transcending limits, but until the moment she got banished into our realm, she had been working harmoniously with the supreme presence. Little is known why she was banished, but it can be assumed that it was because of some threat she posed with her previous knowledge and/or powers, for as a safety measure, The True God (or whatever else it was that banished her) wiped key parts of her memory, stripped her of her powers and then locked her in a human body. Powers Previously, she possessed all abilities necessary to overthrow all rules and all forms of stability within all Altarcae and create beings capable of doing the same. She herself was in fact infinitely superior to these beings. She is the dark, destructive, diversifying antithesis of the thus far unknown source which maintains control over the Altarcae even beyond The Aspect Lords and the divergent aspects of its sole embodiment. She was well known for being the source of all anti-transcendence, entities, artifacts and objects that matched her essence of supreme rulebreaking and hatred of the status-quo. She has destroyed, recreated and manipulated a countless number of Aspect Lords, while having collaborated with countless more, she was both feared and loved by them while still remaining invisible to all forms of existence. Even the Aspect Lords who worship and despise her are not aware of her existence, instead believing her to be a collection of isolated and unrelated anomalies. Even those who she collaborated with, such as The Rulebreaker, are unaware that she is the source of his power, believing instead that he obtained his current strength on his own. As a human being, she is completely powerless but still retains her creativity and openness that is derived from her rule breaking powers, but she has since became very vengeful and is plotting the destruction of humanity in a desperate attempt to restore herself to her former strength. Category:Cosmic Entity